


Log 5 - Hallmark Scenario

by KoshiClarkson



Series: Dream Logic [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson
Summary: Dream Log 5I don't even really watch Hallmark movies and this was a far cry from the hostage dream I had earlier that night.  Why did I dream this?!  Although, the town seems like a place I would love to visit.
Series: Dream Logic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811950





	Log 5 - Hallmark Scenario

I was playing the part of a young woman, late teens, early twenties who was just returning home to her small town after finishing Air Force boot camp. My character had grown up in this cute mountain town with stylized, European influenced architecture. I went straight to my parents’ house/shop. They were having trouble with a local successful citizen who was undermining their business. This small town relied highly on tourism and my dad worked as an independent artist. I went to the businessman who was clearly slotted as the antagonist of this dream. He gave off a sleazy vibe and it seemed there was a backstory behind his character and my own. He hinted that his recent actions were because I had spurned him in the past and he didn’t like me leaving town for my job. (I don’t know how he thought that running my parents out of business would change anything, the Air Force owns you after you sign up, you can’t just “quit”.) My dad and I walked around one of his stores trying to plan what to do. This particular shop sold wine from the area. It was clear that everything from the décor to the ambiance was catering to the tourists that visited year-round. Next, we walked back to my father’s store which was on the first floor of their home in a multistory, Bavarian style building situated a dozen or so feet from the road. It wasn’t right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the main shopping district, but it wasn’t so far that most visitors would stroll past and the less busy street gave a relaxed atmosphere. The walls in dad’s small shop were dark paneled and the windows didn’t give much light. Overall, it wasn’t very inviting. On one side of the room was his workstation and a small display case with his register rested on top. Across from this was a tiered display with most of his art. He hand-drew different figures and then used a machine in his workstation to cross stitch the designs onto counted cross stitch fabric. Honestly, the hand drawings weren’t high quality and they were more just to show what the cross stitch was supposed to be. Only one or two of the designs had been sold since his restocked. We were discussing how poorly business was going when I noticed that almost all of his designs were of pop culture and anime characters. This was a more niche artistic direction and with the dozens, if not hundreds, of characters that most people would go for it would be difficult and costly to get any amount of pre-made stock to appeal to enough people. We came up with the idea of letting the customer design/direct the design. They could come in, choose the character they wanted, dad would have some pre-made poses or basic body shapes so that the client could get a good idea of what they would be getting and in half an hour of the machine running they would have a personalized cross stitch. Dad was concerned that people would not want to wait for it or have to come back later. Then I reminded him that people will pay good money to go to an amusement park only to spend part of that time doing a craft or some such where they would have to wait to get their creation or a personalized gift so why wouldn’t they do that on vacation? I also suggested that mom use the other half of the downstairs for a small café/sweet shop so that they could relax in our shop while they wait. As I left the shop, I also suggested to my mom that they install a large sign at the entrance to our parking lot from the road in order to get people’s attention. That is where I woke up. I never found out if the rival businessman retaliated or whether any of my ideas would have worked.


End file.
